Encuentro
by Poochie214
Summary: Un encuento normal entre dos amantes en una noche cualquiera, si esa noche hubiera sido una noche cualquiera y si ese encuentro hubiera sido normal. Ella, una chica enamorada, él, un chico al que le gustan las mujeres. TwoShot. NaruxSaku


Una noche de luna llena, el cielo estaba despejado, sin ninguna nube, gracias a eso se podían apreciar las estrellas sin ninguna dificultad.

En uno de los apartamentos de Konoha, dos jóvenes se disponían a salir, más bien una rubia se disponía a salir y obligaba a su amiga a acompañarla.

-Venga Sakura lo pasaremos bien- decía la rubia mientras tiraba del brazo de la pelirosada, la cual estaba tumbada en un sillón- Además, hace tiempo que no estás con ningún chico, aunque él te haya dejado la vida continúa, de eso ya hace dos meses-

-Tienes razón Ino- decía mientras se levantaba enérgicamente del sillón de su apartamento..

-¡Claro que tengo razón Frentona!- gritaba mientras cruzaba los brazos en señal de enfado, un enfado fingido- Ven, tengo preparado un modelito que te va a encantar-

-Viniendo de ti, lo dudo- suspiraba la pelirosada mientras seguía a su amiga a la habitación de esta.

* * *

Mientras, en otro lado de la ciudad.

-¡Naruto! Eres tan lento…- gritaba un muchacho pelinegro desde la cocina de uno de los apartamentos más lujosos de Konoha.

-¡Ya va, ya va!- repetía un rubio que aparecía por la puerta de la cocina mientras se abrochaba los botones de una camisa blanca, que hacía resaltar su piel y sus bien formados músculos.

-Siempre igual Naruto, por tu culpa vamos a llegar tarde- le decía el moreno mientras los dos salían por la puerta.

-¡Que más da! Solo es la apertura del local de Shikamaru, un bar como otro cualquiera-

-Tienes razón, pero es nuestro amigo, así que debemos ir a apoyarlo. Y quizás encontremos alguna chica guapa-

-No te vayas a enamorar tú ahora, jaja- reía mientras le daba una palmada (un poco fuerte) en la espalda.

-Eres un bestia Naruto- decía mientras se acariciaba donde hacia unos segundos su amigo le había dado- No sé como gustas tanto a las chicas, si eres un bruto-

-Jajaja, Sai no sabes nada sobre mujeres, a ellas les gusta eso- decía con una sonrisa pícara.

-Vámonos o no llegaremos nunca, a este paso…-

Seguidamente Naruto subió a su auto, un Lamborghini Gallardo de color negro y naranja., como conductor, y Sai como acompañante.

* * *

-Y ¿bien?, ¿Qué te parece?- le decía Ino a su amiga, que se estaba mirando en un espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Por una vez, me gusta- decía la pelirosada girándose una y otra vez viéndose en el espejo.

Llevaba un vestido corto con escote corazón, apretado hasta las caderas, para después caer haciendo pliegues, de color jade, que resaltaba sus ojos, y unas chanclas plateadas de tacón que se ataban al tobillo. No iba demasiado maquillada, era un maquillaje sencillo: sombra de ojos oscura y gloss para los labios. Y finalmente el pelo atado en un moño alto, que dejaba caer algunos mechones para parecer informal.

-Te lo dije Frentona, YO tenía razón-

-¡Callate Cerda!-

-Pero no estás mejor que yo- decía presumida la rubia.

Ino vestía un vestido negro de espalda descubierta, que se ataba al cuello, con un escote muy pronunciado, aunque lo tapaba una fina tela negra, y que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura, casi no dejaba paso a la imaginación. Calzaba unos tacones altos de color dorado, al igual que sus pulseras. Su pelo estaba atado en una cola alta, con el flequillo recogido, y a diferencia de Sakura, llevaba más maquillaje.

Salieron de la casa para dirigirse al bar del novio de una amiga, Temari, que abría hoy. No era un bar muy lujoso, pero se debía ir bien vestido.

* * *

En el bar

-Woow, ¿Has visto que cola había fuera Sakura?-

-Si, es impresionante, para ser un local que acaba de abrir-

-¿Qué creéis chicas?- dijo desde detrás una rubia, era Temari, la amiga de las chicas- Mi novio tiene sus contactos, jajaja. Vamos que os lo presento- decía mientras se metía entre la gente para llegar hasta la barra, Sakura y Ino la seguían.

* * *

-Suerte que somos VIP- decía el moreno- Porque si fuera por ti, estaríamos al final de esa cola-

-Venga, cállate ya Sai, no me extraña que no ligues-

-Vamos a saludar al anfitrión-

Los chicos se dirigían donde estaba Shikamaru, cuando los dos vieron algo que los dejó de piedra.

-Woow Naruto mira a esa rubia-

-Si, pero me gusta más su amiga, su pelo es… especial- dijo Naruto en voz casi inaudible

-Están saludando a Shikamaru, eso quiere decir que las conoce-

-¿Y por que no nos las ha presentado nunca? Que callado se lo tenía- decía Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se acercaron donde estaba Shikamaru con su novia y las dos chicas.

-¡Hey Shikamaru!- dijo Naruto con una de sus "palmaditas" en la espalda.

-¡Que problemático!- respondió

-Hola Shika, Temari, chicas- dijo Sai haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Hola- respondieron las chicas al unísono.

-Buenas noches preciosas- dijo Naruto besando la mano de cada una de las tres muchachas, a modo de caballero

Sakura se sonrojó.

_-Que chico más guapo-_ pensó para sus adentros Sakura

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? Te has quedado embobada con ese chico ehh…- dijo dándole suaves codazos.

-¡Pero qué dices Ino, no seas boba!-

-¿Qué queréis tomar?- preguntó Shikamaru

-¡Nosotras vamos a tomar dos Cosmopolitan!- gritó Ino

-No, yo quiero uno sin alcohol, sabes que no bebo-

-Venga Saku, no seas aburrida, un día es un día, y además si invita la casa-

-Tienes razón, un día es un día-

Las dos chicas se sentaron en una de las mesas, era una mesa alta con sus respectivas sillas altas a juego.

-Hola chicas, ¿les importa que las acompañemos?- dijo el rubio, por el cual Sakura sentía curiosidad, y algo más…

- Claro, ¿por qué no?- dijo Ino

-No nos han presentado, soy Naruto y él es Sai, somos amigos de Shikamaru-

-_Así que Naruto…-_ pensó feliz Sakura al saber su nombre

-Encantada, soy Ino y ella es-

-Sakura, mi nombre es Sakura- dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia

-Encantado de conocerlas- dijo Naruto

-Es un placer- dijo Sai

Después de un rato de charla, más bien de oír a Ino hablar sobre su vida mientras el moreno la escuchaba, Sakura y Naruto asentían con la cabeza sin escuchar.

Desde que se conocieron, Naruto y Sakura no dejaban de echarse miradas.

-¿Bailas?- preguntó de repente el rubio a la pelirosada

Ella dirigió su mirada a Ino, que asintió a modo de permisión.

-Claro- respondió Sakura sonriendo

Los dos se dirigieron a la pista, donde bailaron animadamente durante un tiempo muy corto, ya que de un momento a otro empezó a sonar una canción lenta.

Naruto abrazó a Sakura de las caderas, ella se sorprendió, pero respondió abrazándolo por la nuca con sus brazos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de él.

Por sorpresa, una mano fuerte cogió a Sakura, apartándola de Naruto.

-Hola Sakurita- decía un pelinegro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió ella intentando zafarse del agarre.

-¡Eh, suéltala!- gritó Naruto al chico

-No estoy hablando contigo, Sakurita, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiguito?- preguntó cogiéndola de la cintura para acercarla a él

-Claro, Sasuke , él es Naruto, un amigo del propietario del lugar-

-¿A él también te lo has tirado?- dijo a modo de burla Sasuke

-Sabes que no… Yo no soy de esas- dijo Sakura cohibida

-Déjala, ¿no ves que no quiere hablar contigo?- defendía Naruto

-Sakura no me gusta nada tu nuevo amigo, es un mal educado-

-Aquí el único mal educado eres tú, ella no quiere nada contigo-

-Eso lo va a decidir ella- miró a Sakura esperando una respuesta

-Naruto, lo siento…- decía apenada- Vamos Sasuke-

Naruto vió como Sakura no estaba muy segura de su respuesta, pero que podía hacer él, si la acababa de conocer hacía unas pocas horas.

Volvió donde estaba Ino, conversando con Sai, muy cerca.

-Chicos me voy a ir, adiós- se despidió Naruto

-Espera Naruto, ¿donde está Sakura?-preguntó Ino

-Se ha ido con otro, creo que se conocían-

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Con quien?!-

-Un chico moreno, alto, con algunos piercings en la oreja…- decía intentando describir lo mejor posible al muchacho.

-Mierda, Sasuke…- decía ella preocupada por su amiga

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

-Es el exnovio de Sakura, y si ha venido a buscarla es para algo no muy bueno… Tenéis que ayudarme a buscarla-

Los tres se separaron, Ino miró en los baños, Sai la buscó por la barra y la zona de bar, y Naruto por la pista, entre toda la gente.

Se encontraron los tres en el mismo lugar donde estaban reunidos anteriormente.

-¿La habéis encontrado?-preguntó ya muy preocupada Ino.

-No- dijo Sai

-Nada- respondió Naruto preocupado

-¿Tenéis coche?- preguntó Ino

-Si, vamos- dijo Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Salieron del lugar, después de buscar el coche Naruto subió de conductor, Sai de acompañante y Ino en el asiento trasero.

Ino dirigió a Naruto hasta el lugar donde creía que podía estar Sakura.

Al llegar, los dos muchachos miraron a su alrededor, era un barrio en el que no habían estado, y preferirían no haber estado: había un grupo de prostitutas en un lado de la calle, tiendas vacías con el vidrio del aparador roto, en resumen, no era uno de los mejores barrios de Konoha.

Ino salió del coche, seguida por los dos chicos.

-Es mejor no dejar el coche solo-

-Yo me quedo- dijo Sai.

Ino asintió, al igual que Naruto, y después se dirigieron a uno de los bloques de pisos, subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a el piso indicado.

-Sasuke, ¡Dejame!¡No soy tuya!- se oían gritos desde el exterior del piso.

-¡Callate!- se escuchó un grito seguido de un fuerte sonido que parecía ser un golpe.

*Toc, toc, toc, toc* llamaba desesperadamente Ino a la puerta

-¡Mierda, Suigetsu, la puerta!- se escucho a Sasuke

La puerta se abría lentamente, a lo que Naruto respondió abriéndola fuerte y rápidamente con el brazo.

-¿Quién soys y que quereis?- preguntó un chico de pelo grisáceo.

Naruto no respondió y entro, empujando al sujeto, con el paso acelerado y los puños cerrados. Ino lo seguía.

-¡Sueltala!- gritó Naruto dando un puñetazo a Sasuke, que estaba encima de Sakura.

Ella se encontraba con el vestido levantado y abierto, dejando ver su ropa interior, como acto reflejo se tapó y empezó a llorar.

-¡Mierda Sakura! Orta vez no…- dijo Ino sintiendo lastima y rabia a la vez

-Lo siento Ino, creía que esta vez iba enserio, pero ya he vito que no-

Las dos chicas estaban tan entretenidas abrazándose que no notaron la pelea que empezó entre el rubio y el moreno.

-Vamonos Sakura- dijo ella tirando de ella por el brazo-¡Naruto, dejalo ya!- decía viendo a un moreno malherido bajo él.

Ino, seguida de Naruto y Sakura, los cuales no dejaban de mirarse, Sakura se sentía apenada por la escena y Naruto solo tenía ganas de abrazarla, pero la acababa de conocer, no podía hacer eso, ¿y si ella no sentía lo mismo?.

Llegaron al coche, una vez todos estaban en el interior, Naruto dejó a cada uno de los pasajeros en su respectiva casa. Primero Sai, luego Ino, y por último Sakura, que en ese instante iba sentada de acompañante. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el trayecto de casa de Ino, hasta la casa de la pelirosa.

Una vez estuvieron frente al bloque de apartamentos.

-Lo siento Naruto- dijo la pelirosa mirando sus manos que se encontraban en sus rodillas, ahora juntas.

-No importa- dijo el restándole importancia.

-No, SÍ tiene importancia, por eso te quiero agradecer lo que has hecho por mi Naruto- ahor lo miraba a los ojos.

Naruto la miró fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos verdes en los que te perdías cuando los mirabas.

Sakura bajó del auto, antes de cerrar la puerta se agachó para mirar por última vez a Naruto.

-¿Qui-quieres subir?- dijo ella avergonzada, a lo que Naruto respondió con una mirada extrañada- No me malinterpretes, me refiero a tomar un té o un café, como agradecimiento.-

-Claro- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Una vez en su piso, Sakura invitó a Naruto a sentarse en el sofá que estaba enfrente del sillón donde ella se sentó, después de servir el café a Naruto.

-Él es mi exnovio- empezó a explicar Sakura

-No hace falta que me lo cuentes- dijo el excusándose

-Quiero hacerlo- respondió con una mirada sincera- Estaba muy enamorada de él, desde que lo vi por primera vez en el instituto, hace seis años, él no se fijó en mí hasta dos años después, entonces empezamos a salir juntos, me preparaba citas románticas, tenía detalles conmigo, hasta que, un año más tarde, algo pasó, y cambió radicalmente.-Hizo una pausa para sorber su té- A partir de ese día, me empezó a tratar como un objeto, Ino insistía en que lo dejara, que no me merecía ese trato, pero yo seguía enamorada, o eso pienso… Pasaron unos meses, y entonces ya no solo me trataba mal, me insultaba y me… Me pegaba…- una lágrima empezó a resbalar por su mejilla.

Naruto se acercó a ella, se agachó a sus pies y con su dedo pulgar retiró la lágrima.

-No es necesario que continúes-

-Siento que debo contártelo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, otra vez, y lo cogió de las manos- Yo sabía que no estaba bien, pero lo quería, Ino es la única que lo sabe e intentó separarme de él de todas las maneras posibles. Un día, hace un par de meses lo encontré en la cama con otra, eso fue lo que me hizo ver la realidad, y lo dejé. Él aún cree que soy de su propiedad y que estoy enamorada de él, pero eso ya no es así. Soy una nueva Sakura- eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Miró a Naruto, que la veía con tristeza, entonces sus rostros empezaron a acercarse sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un tierno y casto beso.

Ese beso continuó unos minutos, hasta que se empezó a volver cada vez más salvaje y pasional. Se separaron minutos después para recuperar el oxigeno que les faltava.

Se sonrieron, se levantaron y volvieron a besarse, esta vez era un beso lleno de lujuria.

Naruto fue acorralando a Sakura contra la pared del salón, sin dejar de besarse. Las manos de los dos amantes empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, Naruto bajó por la espalda de Sakura hasta llegar a sus glúteos, donde paró para apretarlos, a lo que Sakura respondió con un suave y pequeño gemido. Mientras, las manos de Sakura viajaban por el pecho de Naruto, despojándose de ella botón a botón, hasta que cayó al suelo. Sakura subió sus piernas a las caderas de Naruto para abrazarlas.

Naruto, con Sakura aún enrollada en sus caderas se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sakura, pero no fue hasta segundos después que se dio cuenta que no sabia donde se encontraba. Ella lo notó.

-Segunda puerta a la derecha- dijo como pudo entre besos.

Naruto fue, junto a ella, hasta el lugar que le indicó ella. Abrió la puerta y se acercó a la cama, donde depositó a Sakura, poniéndose él encima, apoyado en sus antebrazos.

Sus manos viajaron hasta el cierre del vestido, que, con la ayuda se Sakura, desabrochó, deshaciéndose de esta manera del vestido, que acabó en el suelo.

Sakura, no se quedó atrás, rodó para quedar encima de Naruto, y besó cada parte de su pecho y abdomen, continuó su camino de besos hasta llegar al lugar donde empezaba el pantalón del chico, que desabrochó lentamente para torturarlo un poco. Después de deshacerse de los zapatos y calcetines y desabrochar el pantalón, lo bajó y acabó en el mismo lugar que su vestido.

Dejó a Naruto solamente en unos bóxers naranjas, que marcaban perfectamente el bulto que hacía su miembro ya erecto. Estos siguieron el mismo camino que los pantalones, y liberaron el pene del chico, que observaba cada movimiento de la chica. Ella, miró sorprendida el tamaño del miembro, era más grande que el de Sasuke, que tampoco era para nada pequeño. Empezó a jugar con é, acariciándolo, masturbándolo, su mano se movía arriba y abajo, alternando el ritmo.

Naruto no aguantó más y volvió a girar a Sakura, para quedar de nuevo encima de ella. La besó, continuó los besos por su mejilla, el cuello, y sus pechos, los que besó por encima de su sostén negro de encaje. Momentos después desabrochó el sostén y besó de nuevo los pechos de Sakura, esta vez sin nada que hiciera de barrera, la chica respondió con suspiros. Después de besar y acariciar los pechos, ni muy grandes ni pequeños, los lamió, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo, mientras, a su vez, acariciaba con los dedos el pezón del pecho contrario.

- Ahhh.. Naruto…- gemía la pelirosa ante la acción del rubio.

Continuó el recorrido con su lengua hasta el ombligo de la muchacha, donde paró unos segundos para jugar con él. Bajó hasta llegar al tanga que hacía conjunto con el sostén, se deshizo de él, bajándolo lentamente por las largas y blancas piernas de ella. Cuando lo retiró, buscó inmediatamente la intimidad de la chica, ya húmeda, y empezó a jugar con ella: acarició su centro, la chica no paraba de gemir, aunque intentaba evitar que se escaparan de su boca, no podía debido al placer que le proporcionaba él. De repente, hundió uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de ella.

-Ahh..- gritó ella en un repentino ataque de placer.

Después de jugar con sus dedos, acercó su cara a la intimidad de ella, y lamió cada uno de sus pliegues, hasta llegar al botón rosado, que estuvo estimulándolo hasta que Sakura llegó al primer orgasmo de la noche.

-Mmm… sabes deliciosa- decía Naruto mientras relamía los jugos de la chica.

Sakura ante ese momento tan excitante, subió encima de Naruto, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, bajó para quedar a la altura de su miembro, más erecto que antes y empezó a lamerlo y succionarlo, mientras su mano jugaba con los testículos del muchacho.

-Arggg…- gruñía él mientras sujetaba con sus manos la cabeza de Sakura – Pa-para… Mierda… - decía mientras retiraba la cabeza de Sakura.

-¿No te gusta?-

-Me encanta, ese es el problema, me voy a correr sin llegar a hacerte mía-

Sakura se sonrojó ante el comentario de Naruto.

-Naruto, quiero ser tuya ahora-

Naruto siguió las órdenes de Sakura al pie de la letra. Se situó encima de ella, entre sus piernas abiertas, se acercó lentamente a los labios de ella y la besó, un beso dulce y suave, que trasmitía todos sus sentimientos.

Su miembro rozaba con la intimidad de Sakura, la empezó a penetrar lentamente, ella hizo una mueca de dolor, paró un segundo, hasta que ella movió las caderas. El vaivén de nuestras caderas fue inmediato, las penetraciones variaban de ritmo y profundidad. Continuaron las penetraciones, hasta que Sakura llegó a su segundo orgasmo a la vez que Naruto alcanzaba el clímax.

Después de hacer el amor, porque no era solo sexo lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, cayeron en un sueño profundo, Sakura apoyada en el pecho de Naruto, que la abrazaba por la cintura.


End file.
